The child of chaos
by PortalFan626
Summary: A second sequel to bride of discord in witch the happy child have a new baby... DOSCLAIMER: yes I got permission from the original writer to make this! If you don't believe me ask them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: GUYS! BEFORE YOU READ THIS! The original story 'The Bride Of Discord' ISINT MINE! It belongs to DisneyFanatic2364! Check them out before you read this or it'll seem so freaking wierd xD okay guys? Also! they have a sequel like this called 'the daughter of discord' it's really neat! I DID GET PERMISSION TO DO THIS! I DID SO DONT GO AND REPORT ME AN SHIZZLE! SeriousLly. Don't be the one to stoop low.

...

flutter shy blushed as she came into her room. Discord was sitting on they're bed, in a very nice looking tux.

"oh my...w-whats the reason the this...?"

Discord laughed. Until she had come home he had worried something happend to her, because of how late she had knew she was just visiting her friends, but still..

"what? I caint look good for my wife?"

discord grinned, and hovered over to looked into her eyes and could tell she knew something he didint.

"ooooo what are you keeping from me?! Is it a secret! OOOO is ain't one of your friends secrets?! Tell me!"

fluttershy leave a weak laugh and prepared herself to tell discord the news.

"we'll, today I got back from the doctors and-"

discords eyes widened.

"doctors?! Are you sick?! What happend?! Are you hurt?! WHO HURT YOU?!"

fluttershy put a hoof to his mouth to quiet him. She smiled again.

"And they told me I was pregnant."

she took her hoof off of his mouth, expecting him to be eaither happy or mad.

"oh. ...say that again dear?"

"I said, Im pregnant."

discord didint hear her. He was stunned. He just stood there with a blank expression.

fluttershy assumed the worst, for he had never gone this long without makeing some sort of reaction. Fluttershy felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought about what he might say- that he didint want the baby, or Maby that he hated her or something...

suddenly discord grinned and hugged fluttershy tightly.

"I'm gonna be a dad!"

he yelled. Then he noticed that fluttershy had almosbefriend and set her down, not relizeing he had been the scales.

"oh my. Dear don't cry! What wrong? Are you hurt?"

fluttershy was snapped out of shock by the worry in his voice and took a breath and shook her head no.

"No. No I'm fine..just when you didint say say anything I thought...I thought you might not like us...the baby and me, I mean..."

discord flutter the yellow Pegasus in the eyes and said slowly

"I will never, and I mean never, not like you. You should know that. I love you."

he pulled her into a hug and she nodded.

"SOO... What are we gonna name it if its a boy?! Or a girl!"

fluttershy sighed and just listened as the questions started.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of the baby shower, and discord was very happy. He would finally get to sing the song he wrote for fluttershy!

"flutter dear!it's time to go!"

fluttershy struggled down the stairs and joined discord in the liveing room. Bending down, the chimera put a hand Agenst fluttershys enlarged belly and was delighted to feel a soft kick.

~1 hour later~

"Okay! Any pony else want a turn at the microphone before the end of the party?"

twlight asked. Then the most shocking thing happend. Discord said he wanted to sing.

as the spirit walked up to the microphone and took a deep breath everyone prepaired themselves for the worst, but where greeted with a deep, beautiful voice that shocked them all.

There's a chance that I could fall  
And not come back  
And never regret a thing  
I'd never get back on track

-discord looked directly at flutter shy now, and smiled as he continued to sing

Darkness all around me,  
I can't find the light,  
I let it all surround me,  
Giving up without a fight.

The bitterness and pain inside,  
Countless tears I had to cry,  
I was facing all my fears,  
Just to let you in  
To dry my tears, but

Your kindness won't betray me,  
I feel your heart and soul,  
Your kindness still can save me,  
I choose to not let go,  
Stretching out you somehow reach me,  
I know this can't be wrong,  
I'm ready, won't you teach me  
Your song of kindness

Quiet grace surrounds you,  
And helps me find my own,  
I can't tell you how you've helped me,  
And how much I have grown,

Even when you're far away,  
Inspiration comes from you,  
To shine a littler brighter every day,  
If you only knew...

I will never get upset,  
And I will never, ever forget,  
The happiness you made me feel,  
Almost as if you're actually real, but

Your kindness won't betray me,  
I feel your heart and soul,  
Your kindness still can save me,  
I choose to not let go,  
Stretching out you somehow reach me,  
I know this can't be wrong,  
I'm ready, won't you teach me  
Your song of kindness

Your kindness won't betray me,  
I feel your heart and soul,  
Your kindness still can save me,  
In a way you'll never know.

Your kindness won't betray me,  
I feel your heart and soul,  
Your kindness still can save me,  
I choose to not let go,  
Stretching out you somehow reach me,  
I know this can't be wrong,  
I'm ready, won't you teach me  
The way to get along,  
Even when the cold wind's blowing,  
And I want to just give in,  
It warms my heart just knowing,  
I'll hear your voice again,  
So won't you sing it loud,  
And won't you sing it long,  
I promise to remember,  
Your song of kindness

I promise to remember.  
I promise to remember...

as the song I finished, everypony stomped they're hooves in applause. Flutter shy ran-to the best of her ability- and hugged discord tightly.

"oh discord! That was so nice! Thank you!"

ndies cord hugged her and kissed her forehead, then looked down in surprise as a puddle of water formed under them.

"uhh.. Flutter shy..gross.."

applejack said.

fluttershy looked down in surprise at the opend her mouth but didint say anything.

"flutter shy? Dear? whats wrong? Are you okay?"

fluttershy gasped in shock and pain as a contraction hit her like an ocean wave.

she doubled over in pain and tears sprang into her eyes as the contraction wavered off leaving a dull throbbing.

"Flutter shy! fluttershy common!"

discord scooped her up into his arms and teleported to the hospital, leaving a room full of confused guests behind.

in the hospital, they determined that fluttershy was going into early labour and rushed her into the delivery room. Within minutes her friends where all hybrid her side.

it was only an hour until it was time to push. For this, everyone but discord and the doctors left the room. Twenty minutes later, a shrill cry filled the room as a welcome a new life into the world.

the doctors stared in shock at the baby, while discord grinned and fluttershy opened her eyes weakly. It shared the perfect body of its father, but without the goatee, and with cream coloured fur.

the doctors handed the baby to discord, who simply starred at the sleeping baby in his arms, and whispered in a soft voice

"ima dad.."

then he looked to the doctors, a question obvious in his eyes.

"it's a boy"

discord grinned mightily. He looked at the baby in wonder and walked over to flutter shy and lowered the baby to her, who opend her eyes wide in shock.

"he looks just like you!"

the baby took that moment to open his eyes, and his eyes where the same colour as flutteshys.

"what are we gonna name him, flutters?"

fluttershy looked at the baby intently before grinning slightly.

"I think we should name him...abrax."

discord looked at fluttershy like she was crazy.

"flutters... Is there something rot that name I don't know?"

fluttershy shrugged.

"it means shining one.."

discord nodded then, and it was desiced.

abrax smiled.

A/N:

I DONT OWN THE SONG KINDNESS! It belongs to

AcoustiMandoBrony

on youtube! CHECK HIM OUT YO!

keep tuned for more!


	3. Chapter 3

(WARNING: long chapter, was bored in car on way home from flordia.)

Within two days they brought the small child home. Upon hearing that fluttershy had had her child, both pricsesses had come to see what the child looked like. Upon entering the room..

"Oh! My! Flutter shy hes adorable!"

Luna exclaimed, rushing over to the sleeping baby and smileing. Celestia, however, didint take kindly to the look of the child.

"He looks like...his father."

She said the word 'father' as if ti where the worst possible word to say. Looking over the baby, she thought about the things that may or may not be...

"Can he use magic?"

"Well, what dose that-"

"Can he use magic?!"

Celestia said a bit louder then she would have liked, causing the baby to wake up and look around at the strange ponies. He looked at Luna and giggled, causing the mare to laugh as well. Suddenly a yellow hue surrounded the baby and he was lifted out of fluttershys lap and floated to clestia who looked him over every witch way, once even turning him upside down once, ingoreing his squeals of dissiproval.

"He seems... Normal. As normal as he can be anyway."

She set the baby down and looked at the confused stares of Luna and flutter shy.

"What?"

Suddenly both mares erupted in laughter, much to celestias confusion. Then she felt a sticky, slimy goop run down her back and shivered. She turned around expecting to see discord in the doorway, but found no one. Turning back around, she heard a loud slurping and looked down to see the young child drinking a bottle of what looked like chocolate milk. she let out a huff of annoyance.

"Where is discord?"

"He's out with big Macintosh getting some apples."

Celestia looked at fluttershy, confused. If he didint do this stuff, then...?

"Luna, did you-?"

Gestured to the syrup still sticking to her fur and to the bottle the baby was not sucking on contently.

"No, barax."

She looked in amazement as the small child flapped his wings furiously and slowly floated up to her, his wings struggling to lift his weight.

Celestia blinked in both amusement and confusion.

"How is he able to do this? He's only a week old! This is completely abnormal."

Both fluttershy and Luna looked at one another, then Burst into laugher again until fluttershy said

"Abnormal? You..you do realize who his father is right!? Nothing is a normal with him! "

"Dada?"

That brought all the present mares up short. Flutter shy looked at the you g child in disbelief, then looked to celestia.

"D-did you..hear that?"

Celestia , the toddler spoke.

"Where dada?"

Fluttershy blinked then smiled and scooped barax up. At this moment discord and Big Mac came through the door, and discord laughed at the look of clestia, syrup covering the bigger part of her back. He was brought up shirt when the child who before he left was as immobile and silent as any newborn toddled over to him on two legs and hugged him. He simply stared down at the boy.

"...did I...miss something?"

Fluttershy nodded and began telling him everything.

~two weeks later~

As barax learned more, he did fall behind in one way. Potty training. Fluttershy would constantly have to change diapers, or mop up puddles. As time wore on he started to get the hang of it and eventually was reduced to only one or two accidents a mounth. Discord was pleased that his son was finally getting it. Mainly because school was starting soon and despite really only being three weeks old, he was smart and tall enough to go.

(Guys, first time I'm doing a POV in this story but I won't be doing it with the other characters proably.)

Barax's POV

"But daddy! What if other ponies make fun of me?"

Barax whined.

"Then turn them into an orange son."

Discord was always giving 'advice' like this, much to fluttershys disapproval.

"No, baba, don't. Just go tell a teacher if they do."

Flutter shy said, using barax least favorite nickname. They arrived at the school and got stares from the majority of childern, but three especially happy fillies ran up to barax and shouted greetings.

"HEY! Your barax! Hi!"

Scootaloo said with a big smile,

"Hey! Mah sistah said yah are special. Is that true?"

Apple bloom asked.

"Rarity said your daddy's controlling."

Barax looked the fillies over and smiled.

Cherolee trotted over, greeting them.

"Hello barax! I'm cherlee Cherolee! Ill be your teacher!"

Barax smiled at her upbeat tone, but his smile faded as he heard his mother whisper about his occasional accidents into the teachers ear. Cherolee smiled and nodded.

"Class is about to start. Follow me please barax!"

He waved his parents goodbye and walked with the teacher to the classroom. As he walked into the room,.he heard a snicker from a light gray earth pony and then one from a pink one. Ignoring them,he sat down In an empty desk near the back of the room. Upon hearing the lesion was about cutie marks, he spaced out. Why listen about something you aren't capiable of getting? About half way through the lesion he felt a familuar twinge in his lower half and looked at the clock. He shrugged it off and waited until the end of class, witch he was practially bouncing by then.

When class let out he rushed to the restroom, then came out to meet his parents.

"How was your first day baba?"

He smiled, remembering recess where he had fixed several broken toys with his magic and made meany friends by doing so.

"Really fun!"

As Cherolee came over to talk to his parents, two fillies who names he learned where diamond Tiarra and silver spoon, trotted over with smirks on they're faces.

"Well isint it the one with potty problems!"

Barax flinched but wondered how they could possiably know about-

"Everypony saw you run to the bathroom. Well, really only we did. But SOO. Everypony will know just how pathetic you are!"

He winced at the stinging words, and wondered why they where being do mean.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

The two fillies smiled menicingly and said with commitment

"Nothing, and keep it that way or it'll get worse!"

Barax narrowed his eyes, then smiled and snapped his fingers, causing a bucket of water to pour down on the two fillies. At first they just stood the in shocked silence, then they both whispered at the same time-

"Your gonna regret this big time."

Barax winced at they're sudden deadly tone and turned, then walked to his parents.

~the next day~

The day went by as normal, until recess came.

"Hey, barax!"

Barax turned to see the two fillies who had threatened him the previous day. He looked around but was surprised to see that no pony was around this area of the playground. As the two fillies neared him, he just stood still. What's the worst they could do? Insalt him? They WOULDENT dare risk getting in trouble by hurting him right?...wrong. He let out a gasp as a strong blow was delivered to his leg, and he fell onto his knees, then looked up In time to get a strong buck to the cried out, curling Into a ball. As another b low was delivered to his side, he heard a sickening crunch and screamed with pain. This brought the attention to other childern, who ran to the teachers. Within a minute the blows stopped and barax looked up with hazy eyes as he heard an familuar voice-his fathers. It was distant, obviously haveing not seen him yet.

He now sat in the hospital, waiting for the X-rays to come back. When they did, they showed a fractured arm and a broken hadent spoken sense they arrived, while discord fumed.

"Dad I'm fine.."

Barax whispered, attempting to calm the furious chimera.

"Fine?! FINE?! Fine is being able to take a deep breath without pain! FINE is not being beaten to the ground by two FILLIES!"

Barax winced as his father said these things,but looked down in shame as he knew it was true. He sighed and said

"I'm sorry..."

Discords anger went away as soon as barax said this, and looked at the child with regret. Discord sat by Barax's side and said softly,

"Son, it wasent your falt, I'm sorry... I didint mean all that. I'm sorry."

He hugged barax. Flutter shy Finally spoke up.

"Why did they do this?"

Barax started explain everything to them.


	4. Chapter 4

(Short chapter is short! :(so sorry guys but I ran outta ideas for this one! IM SORRRYYY! Ill make the next chapter extra long to make up for it!

after two days barax was released from the hospital with an order to not do

anything strenious for the next few weeks. Discord had calmed flown by then.

"so, who are the ponies who hurt you anyway?"

discord asked in his calm-before-the-storm voice. Barax winced, but retold him they're just wasent long before they reached the cottage,and went inside. They where greeted, as usual, by a swarm of critters.

~later that night~

a knock on the floor made them all jump. Fluttershy opend the door to reveal silver spoon,and diamond tiara with they're parents.

"Hello. I came to apologize for what took place the other day with your son. and so has diamond ?"

filthy rich said, pushing forward the filly who was looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry."

she Xsans n a barley audible voice.

barax smiled and walked over, then leaned down and hugged the filly witch shocked them all.

"it's fine.i don't know why you where so mean before, but hopefully we can put it behind us and be friends!"

fluttershy smiled

"that's my boy.."

discord just looked stunned and shaking his head, he mummbled about things that didint make sense to any pony else and just sat down.

filthy rich smiled, but pushed forword silverspoon as well, ago also apologized, slightly louder though. A simular reaction was givin from barax To what he showed diamond tiara. It didint take long before barax's kind personality had them all playing outside, ceatching fireflies.

"Hey, so... Tommowro wanna hang out at recess?"

barax asked.

the two filles looked at one another and silverspoon said,

"we wanna keep our reputation up... So we caint really hang out at recess, but we can here or at out houses! is that okay?"

barax nodded and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

years past quickly. In this time, the former CMC got they're cutie marks, much to barax's parents approval. Scootaloo figured out she was good at riding and doing sticks on her scooter, sweetie belle was good at singing, and apple bloom...well, it wasent what anyone thought. the first time her cutie mark showed itself She was doing...things that others tend to s frown upon. so when people ask why she now wears a small skirt, she blushes and looks away.

barax was now twelve, soon to be he grew, so did his attitude. He was no longer the shy boy his parents knew. He was much, much more rebellious. And alarmingly like his father. He had been kicked out of school at age fourteen, and then banned from the library not long after. Fluttershy would get upset whenever her little boy did such things, and discord would look shamefully at his son. Until one night..

"d-discord?"

a tentive voice came from the bedroom door. Discord knew fluttershy had Been crying because of the way she shuddered When she talked.

"yes, dear?"

discord said as soft and quietly as he could.

"I...we...need to talk. About barax... W-what if...if we caint stop him next time he tries t-to...to do something bad? REALLY bad?...w-what if we have to.."

discord held up a finger and gave fluttershy a stern look.

"don't say it!"

"...turn him to stone.."

fluttershy continued.

discord sighed, and for once confronted this problem unlike he had done had tried to speak with discord about this meany times, often being ignored or finding herself talking to a .

"if...it comes to that...and it won't!...then we have to do what is right."

doscord whispered softly.

fluttershy was sent into a whole new round of sobs.

"sh..shhh...it's alright dear...it won't come to that..."

but discord couldent hide the doughtful tone in his voice.

unknowing to them, barax was listening from the door to the bedroom. He growled to himself. All he had heard from the conversation as he walked to the kitchen was

"turn him to stone"

in pure rage he rushed out of the house, breaking several vases was he went. He flew out over the Everfree forest, mummbling to himself about chaos and destruction. Drivin by nothing short of outrage, he used his powers to lift every one of the most dangerous, and monstrous creatures in the forest...and floated them to ponyville.

fluttershy was greeted with the sound of rain as she woke up, but looked in confusion at the rapid ally changing day night day... A horrible thought hit fluttershy as she frayed downstairs t find her husband, thinking he had done something horriable...only to find him alseep on the couch, oblivious.

"DISCORD!"

fluttershy shrieked.

discord woke with a start, and sat up. Looking at a window, he saw something he hadent in a very long time-chocolate rain. He paled, ok owing this could only mean one thing...

"it's happend...hasent it..."

fluttershy nodded, her face somber.

within half an hour they where in what once was pony ville. Twlight sparkle ran up to discord and head butted him in the stomich, thinking he was the cause of the disorder, but apologizing when she realized who it really was.

"guys...I'm...im sorry but...we might have to-"

"we know, twlight,"

fluttershy interrupted her. she already knew...

"no. Stone won't hold another spirit. We know that now, as discord escaped. Princess celestia...has ordered us to use Lethal force."

both fluttershy and discord stood dumbfounded at the information.

Kill him? He was just...misunderstood! That's all! Hs young!

2was what fluttershy was thinking in a panic. She started to sob. discord kneeled down and held the Pegasus as he too began to descreetly cry.

"But is some sense could be talked into him, he will simply be banished, not killed."

twlight dead panned.

the mourning parents looked at the unicorn and nodded, they're faces grim.


End file.
